Movie Night
by HotchJJ
Summary: JJ and Hotch's weekly movie night gets ruined by Beth. *Please Read/Review. :) *


It was the end of the day at the BAU. A Friday, and everyone was looking forward to going home, especially JJ. For the past few months JJ and Hotch had been spending their Friday nights together, watching movies, eating pizza, joking around, it was a great stress reliever for both of them, and tonight JJ definitely needed it. Everyone noticed they had been spending more time together and deep down they both knew that it really wasn't helping to suppress their love for each other, but they didn't care.

JJ, who had spent forever last night trying to find the right outfit and shoes to wear for tonight was excited. She was ready to go home to take a shower using the soap and shampoo that she could tell he loved the smell of, before heading straight to his house. She knew he had a girlfriend, but that didn't stop her from trying her best to impress him, or try to make him attracted to her. JJ certainly did not like Beth, and really, Beth didn't like JJ either. She was practically rushing to get her last report done, still forcing herself to make sure her report was detailed and good work. The more time she had to get ready, the better.

Hotch, however was sitting in his office, feeling quite like a jerk. He loved his Friday nights with JJ, he loved how sometimes she would doze off on the couch and he could tuck her into his bed and then sleep on the couch, he loved JJ, even though he wouldn't say that to her. "Damn it, Beth." Hotch cursed under his breath. Beth had just called to tell him that she would be waiting at his home for him to get off of work. Beth had been trying her hardest to get him to sleep with her, but he kept saying he wasn't ready. "But Beth.." He had told her. "I have plans for tonight." That didn't bother her. "Well what could be better than spending tonight with you girlfriend?" was her response. _JJ_. Hotch thought silently. _JJ would be better._ "Just cancel your plans, I'm already here." And with that, she had hung up.

Just as Hotch exhaled loudly, his door opened and JJ came in with her finished reports. "Here" She said smiling as she brought them over to his desk. "I'm going to go ahead and head home, see you later." She said, still too happy to realize the frown that was on his face. "JJ." He said quietly.

"Yes?" She said sweetly. "

"About tonight…" He sighed, he saw how happy she was and he hated having to cancel. "I'm afraid we can't have our movie night tonight.." He looked up at her face just in time to see the happiness fall from it. "I'm sorry… Beth.. she's already at my house waiting for me."

"Oh…" Was the response that came out of JJ's mouth, her smile no longer there. "oh..um.. okay, no big deal. See you Monday." She swallowed, feeling like someone had stabbed her in the heart. Beth. _Do not cry. Do not cry. _She mentally chanted in her head to herself.

"JJ, I'm so sorry, I was really looking forward to it." God, he wanted to hug her, to call Beth and tell her to get out of his house.

"Just forget it.." JJ shook her head. "Have fun." She mumbled before leaving and swinging his office door closed behind her. "JJ." He had tried calling to her.

JJ made her way down the steps to the bullpen, she grabbed her bag and got into the elevator without saying bye to anyone. _She's his girlfriend. _Her subconscious screamed_. Not you. _She managed to hold the tears back until she got home. He had a girlfriend, what the hell was she doing? _He obviously doesn't want you, what the hell are you doing?_ She took a hot shower, using the stuff she thought that he "liked." She felt even more stupid than before when she saw the dress that she had picked out draped over the back of her chair. She dried off and changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt, then curled up onto her bed. She cried for a bit, thinking they were probably laughing and cuddling, and having a great time, after a while she drifted off to sleep.

Hotch slowly finished up his reports. What was he going to use as an excuse this time when she flings herself at him? The Friday night that he was looking forward to enjoying was ruined. Shaking his head, he closed the files, putting them in his briefcase before leaving. He went outside and was shocked to see how hard it was raining. Sure, he had heard the thunder from inside, but he didn't realize it was that bad. Once he was almost home, he decided to call JJ, to make sure she had made it home alright. No answer. _Shit, she's pissed at me. Hell, I'm pissed at me. I hope she got home alright. _He dialed her number once more, and again no answer, he left a voice message. "Hey JJ, it's me, look I know you don't want to talk, just text me or something so I know you made it home alright." He said sorry again then hung up the phone. He drove slowly, grabbing his phone quickly when it rang.

"JJ" His voice full of concern.

"No. It's Beth. Listen, where are you? I've been waiting for hours." She was clearly agitated.

"Sorry, I'm on my way, but first I'm going to ride by JJ's and make sure she got home alright."

"Aaron. She did. Now forget about your little office secretary and come here, I'm cold.. I need someone to warm me up."

Hotch almost growled. "She's not a secretary, she's one of the best profilers I have."

"Yeah. That time I came to visit you, she sure pranced into your office with that short pencil skirt."

"Beth, I'm going to JJ's and if you don't want to wait, leave." He sounded harsh.

"Excuse me?" Beth snapped.

"Go home. I had plans tonight." He turned onto the street of JJ's house.

"Aaron! Fine. You know what? Go check on your little slut, I'm leaving, we're through, unless you come straight here."

"I don't think you have the right to be calling anyone that. Have a nice life Beth, you said so yourself, we're through." In the background of the phone he heard his front door unlock, open and slam, followed by her hanging up the phone. He tossed his phone into the passenger seat and pulled into JJ's driveway.

He knocked on the door a couple of time. "JJ, it's Hotch." No lights were on, he twisted the knob, surprised it wasn't locked. He slowly made his way inside and looked around. "JJ?" He called? He walked around her house and finally found a tear streaked face JJ, sleeping. His heart ached as he kneeled beside the bed. "JJ." He said softly, and brushed some hair out of her face. "JJ, wake up." He shook her shoulder softly. She slowly opened her eyes and jerked when she saw him. "Hotch? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to take you to my house, movie night and pizza." He sighed. But if you hate me, I came to make sure you made it here alright."

"What about Beth?"

"She left, we're over. Now please come spend our movie night with me?" He asked.

JJ nodded and sat up. "Really?"

He nodded and before he knew what was happening she was hugging him tightly. He immediately hugged her back, inhaling her scent. God, she smelled so good. The hugged for awhile and when Hotch pulled away he pressed a kiss to her lips without thinking, the next thing he knew, she was kissing him back.

After a few minutes of long deep kisses, He pulled away slightly to meet her deep blue eyes with his dark brown ones. "I love you JJ."

"I love you to Aaron." She managed, hugging and kissing him again.

"Be right back, I'm going to call in a pizza so we can pick it up on the way to my house." He got up and left the room, he made the call the the pizza place, then stepped into her bathroom to wet a rag with cool water. "Let's get those tear stains off of your beautiful face." He said as he walked back in and kneeled down in front of her. He gently started wiping her face off with the rag. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"You look beautiful like that, we're only going to my house. I'll go in to get the pizza. " He said and lifted her off the bed. "Lets go."

JJ giggled in surprise when he lifted her and started carrying her out of her room. "Wait!" She squealed. "I need some shoes." He nodded and sat her down while she got some shoes. He then lifted her again. "I can walk." She said kissing his jaw. He ignored her protests and carried her out, placing her inside the passenger seat. He noticed that the rain had lightened up tremendously. He gave her another long loving kiss before getting in and starting the car.

Once they got to his house and finished they're pizza, JJ was sitting in his lap, her head buried into his neck and his arms we're around her. They we're currently half way through they're forth movie and it was getting late. She dozed off and this time, instead of just tucking her in and leaving, he climbed in beside her and held her close.


End file.
